


Penumbra

by pianissimoplum



Series: All That's Best of Dark and Bright [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Singer Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianissimoplum/pseuds/pianissimoplum
Summary: Baekhyun makes Kyungsoo promise, which the latter keeps.Baekhyun grants his own wish for Kyungsoo. It just takes time.





	Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Shadow and Soul because I just couldn't resist writing angst.  
> Also this is not beta-ed so there read at your own risk

 

 

_Ring.. ring…_

 

“Come on, pick up, pick up..” Kyungsoo grips the steering wheel harder, foot hard on the accelerator as he speeds across the streets of Gangnam.

 

_Ring.. ring…_

 

He runs past a yellow light, milliseconds before it turned red. He must have broken at least three traffic rules in the last ten minutes, but he couldn’t care less. This was stupid. He was so stupid. The entire thing was stupid and Baekhyun was going to cry. Again.

 

 

—

 

 

“Aww noona, don’t cry!”

 

He had preconceptions of what Baekhyun was like as he looked him up the internet before meeting him personally. Baekhyun crouching down in front of a weeping make-up artist on their first day of shooting was definitely not in his imagined scenarios of how they would be introduced.

 

Beside him, Lee Jieun was watching the spectacle unfold, looking fondly.

 

“She was with us in Scarlet heart. Baekhyun knows all of the staff he’s ever worked with since he’s so friendly.” Jieun looks at Kyungsoo. “Apparently, she was just dumped. Poor thing."

 

Baekhyun was making silly faces and trying to get a laugh from her. “Come on noona, if you stop crying, I’ll sing anything for you! Or do you want to put special make-up on my face??”.

She stops hiccuping and looks up at Baekhyun “sing anything, Baekhyun-oppa?”

 

Baekhyun nods, and holds out a hand “Shake on it, noona. I’ll even order iced coffee and cakes for us. Food always makes me feel better!”

 

A few feet away, Jieun smiles and looks at Kyungsoo smugly.

 

“If you are thinking that you’ll have trouble bonding with him to make your on screen bro-ship believable, you have another thing coming, Kyungsoo-shi. There has not been a single person, actor or staff that he has not managed to at least befriend and at most get to fall in love with him.” Jieun pauses and sighs, one hand tugging at one of her curls.

 

“Everyone except for the one who matters, apparently”. Jieun gives him one last nod before heading towards Baekhyun.

 

 

 

—

The first time they share a meal together, Kyungsoo has rescued Baekhyun from a mob of his fangirls. After their first week of filming, and Kyungsoo trying to break the ice with Baekhyun rather unsuccessfully, which was definitely not because of how awkward he was, Kyungsoo overheard Baekhyun send his manager home with the promise of getting a ride from one of his members. Out of curiosity, he trailed after him in his car with the intention of making sure he got his ride safe.

 

Fifteen minutes later, he had come to the conclusion that first, Baekhyun was not getting a ride from anyone and was walking towards a particular destination, in broad daylight, with only a mask to hide his face and two, a gradually-increasing-in size group of giggly females was tailing him, the little brat none the wiser.

 

Sighing, he speeds up and waits for him at the curb. When the latter was within two feet of him, he opens the passenger door, startling Baekhyun before dragging him inside the car.

 

“Buckle up Baekhyun-ah”

 

As it turns out, Baekhyun was on his way to a small restaurant specialising in eel.

 

—

 

 

 

Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun was friendly and loud, if fan accounts were to be believed, but as he observed, the younger acted quite reserved with him. Very cordial, always polite but he felt that the latter held back.

 

 _If their on screen partnership was to be believable, they should start bonding pretty soon._ Usually, people who worked with him approached him first since it was apparently a well known fact in the industry that he was shy.The truth was, he was just awkward. Less talk, less mistake was his adage after all.

 

He remembered the last video he saw of Baekhyun, doing a cover of one of his sunbaenim’s songs, what was it— ah, Shadowless by SJ KRY.

 

He stares at the younger, trying to catch a glimpse of the loneliness he saw when he sang to the crying noona before. Kyungsoo can hear and almost taste the grief and desolation from Baekhyun’s voice as he went over the verses.

 

 

“You wear heart break really well”.

 

Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a questioning look, making the latter realise how offensive his statement sounded.

 

 

“What I mean to say”- Kyungsoo scrambles, trying to save both their dignity, this is why he hated talking -“is that when you sing really sad songs, and in the last role you had, the pining ex boyfriend, your emotions translate well.. It’s not a bad thing. I’ve always had difficulty with those kind of roles to be honest. You’re very commendable.”

 

Baekyun stares at Kyungsoo with disbelief, chopstick halfway to his mouth, frozen in mid air.

 

“I- sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that..”

 

Baekhyun starts to laugh, one hand covering his mouth as he tries to stop the giggles from his lips.

 

“I never thought that you would ever compliment me for anything, Kyungsoo-sunbaenim, but really for this, huh.”

 

“And I told you to drop the sunbae-nim and hyung. I’m not much older than you, Baekhyun-ah”

 

Baekhyun smiles serenely, chin delicately resting on the palm of his hand, while the other toyed with his chopsticks.

 

“What is love to you, Kyungsoo-su- he corrects himself, -yah.”

 

Kyungsoo gives him a blank look.

 

Baekhyun continues to smile, looking at Kyungsoo, but the latter felt that his gaze went past him, as if he was looking at someone else.

 

“Love for me, is heart break. That’s what it means to me. Every time I look at that person, my heart hurts. But I can’t stop looking. When that person is happy, then I’m happy even if it’s not because of me.”

 

Kyungsoo nods, and contemplates his response.

 

 

“Love is caring for another person and keeping that person safe.” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun and sullenly thinks how lacklustre his thoughts were.

 

“Ah, Kyungsoo,”- Baekhyun shakes his head and looks at him wistfully- “you’ve never fallen in love before, haven’t you?”

 

 

 

-

 

The call connects and Kyungsoo has just ran over a stop sign. Fourth violation.

 

“Baekhyun, where are you?”

 

“Uhm, Kyungsoo-shi, this is Jongdae. We’re here in the SM building. Baekhyun is still with our vocal trainer. He’ll be done in thirty minutes, maybe? Do you want to leave a message?”

 

“Jongdae, we haven’t met before, but you’re pretty close to Baekhyun right? If you are, whatever happens, make sure he doesn’t touch his phone, not until I get there.”

 

Jongdae can hear the worry in Kyungsoo’s voice and a feeling of ill foreboding was rising in his gut.

 

“Okay. But what’s going on?”

 

“Check naver. I’ll get there as soon as I can. Distract him and keep him busy okay?”

 

The call ends and Jongdae dutifully checks online.

 

 _EXO CHANYEOL IN A RELATIONSHIP!_ An LQ photo of a man, who undeniably, was their tallest teammate kissing one of their female junior labelmates was in the homepage of the never website.

 

-

 

After their impromptu bonding session during the first week of filming, Baekhyun finally relaxed around Kyungsoo. Apparently, the younger idol didn’t want to overwhelm him with his ‘personality’. Kyungsoo actually snorted when Baekhyun shared that tidbit with him -“I’m not actually asocial, Baekhyun-ah”.

 

Baekhyun looks up at him, bangs partly covering his eyes, head tilted to the side. A wide smile graces his lips, mouth open in a box shape.

 

_Oh, he looks like a puppy. Cute._

 

“Just tell me when I overwhelm you with my clinginess. People tell me I’m like an overactive clingy puppy. And I need to be housebroken sometimes. Hehe”

 

Kyungsoo nods and pats him on the head.

 

The only warning Kyungsoo gets is a giggle before Baekhyun hug-tackles him.

 

Kyungsoo is not used to physical displays of friendship. He never tells Baekhyun off though.

 

_Lee Jieun was right. Baekhyun was cute. Really really cute._

 

_-_

 

Baekhyun was a lightweight. He knew this and did nothing to prevent him from downing his fifth cup of soju.

 

Kyungsoo mentally gave himself a pat on the back- at least this laughing, blushing drunk of his ass version of the pop star wasn’t roving the streets along Han river. Good thing he caught him trying to run away from his manager to get drinks. Another PR nightmare skillfully avoided.

 

Currently Baekhyun was laughing and comparing the merits of wetting a toothbrush before adding toothpaste versus putting the paste on before getting the whole thing wet.

 

“But Hyung it has more bubbles if you wet it first and the bristles are softer… Do you want me tell you a secret?”

 

Baekhyun motions Kyungsoo forward, to which the latter indulges. Cupping his hand around Kyungsoo’s ear he whispers - “Chanyeol doesn’t put water in his brush. Because he’s an idiot.”

 

Baekhyun starts laughing uproariously, slapping his hand against his thigh.

 

“Chanyeol is the biggest idiot in the world. Next to him is me. Hehehe”.

 

Baekhyun, after one last guffaw loses consciousness. Kyungsoo watches silently, trying to put together the pieces of the mystery that is Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

_-_

 

What is love? That was the first serious conversation he had with Baekhyun.

 

For Baekhyun, it was heartbreak.

 

What was it for him, really.

 

This overwhelming need to provide?

 

The need to protect.

 

If it were up to him, he’d lock up Baekhyun so he’d never have to look at someone else again. Never look at Chanyeol again. But he couldn’t do that.

 

He sighs in relief as he sees the huge SM sign atop the office building. Finally, four violations later, he was here.

 

_Don’t cry in front of anyone else, you little brat._

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

“We have to go home now, Baekhyun-ah”

 

Baekhyun was digging his heels into the pavement as his manager tried unsuccessfully drag him towards the waiting car. He catches Kyungsoo’s eyes who was discretely watching the entire event unfold. Kyungsoo wasn’t entirely sure what Baekhyun’s steadily-getting-bigger pleading eyes was supposed to accomplish.

 

Kyungsoo sighs and grabs Baekhyun’s other hand.

 

“Hyung, we have plans for dinner tonight. I’ll drive him home later, don’t worry.”

 

Baekhyun’s manager gives him a head to toe look before sighing in defeat. Kyungsoo tended to give off a boring proper aura and most managers tended to trust their pet actors/idols to him if the situation called for it.

 

An hour later, in a steakhouse in Itaewon has Baekhyun sitting across from him violently cutting his steak. Neither has said anything aside from ordering, but Kyungsoo could garner from the shaking lips that Baekhyun was trying to hold himself together.

 

An endeavour he fails at 5 minutes later when Baekhyun starts tearing up as he takes another bite. Kyungsoo quickly glances around, making sure that no one was watching them. He catches a woman who was gaping at them, spoon frozen halfway to her mouth.

The restaurant manager has apparently spotted them too and was on his way to their table, possibly to check on their food or really, question why the genius idol was crying while eating.

 

“The steak is so good Kyungsoo-ah. It’s so good I’m crying.”

“Stop it Baekhyun, the girl across from us is staring”

 

Baekhyun looks up and sees the girl Kyungsoo was referring to. His eyes widen in recognition and he raises a finger to his lips, motioning her to keep quiet.

 

“She’s one of my fansite masters, its CC-nim.”

The girl in question nods and gives him a thumbs up. She turns her head sideways and apparently also sees the manager. She spills the glass of wine on her silk shirt and loudly calls the attention his attention. The manager gives Kyungsoo an apologetic look and makes his way towards her.

 

Quick on his heels, Kyungsoo asks for the bill and whisks his errant charge away before anyone else can spot them.

 

“Let’s get you home Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun pouts, his lower lip wobbling as he stares at Kyungsoo’s face.

This was apparently how Baekhyun got everyone to do his bidding, him none the wiser.

 

And this is how he ends up in a private room in a karaoke bar, watching speechlessly as Baekhyun starts singing and dancing along SNSD’s ‘I got a boy’.

 

All things considered, he’s never had so much socialisation until meeting Baekhyun. After executing another body roll, Baekhyun shoves the mic in his face, eyes looking hopeful. Kyungsoo sighs, grabs the mic and starts singing.

 

The wide eyed awestruck Kyungsoo gets from his only audience was worth it.

 

 

-

 

“Do you promise that after you enter the apartment that you won’t run off again after I leave?”

 

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun, one eyebrow raised. Baekhyun nods and holds Kyungsoo’s stare.

 

“Fine.” Kyungsoo nods and holds his hand up towards Baekhyun “Give me your phone.”

Baekhyun hands it and watches as Kyungsoo type his phone number in.

 

“When you want to run, you can call me. We can’t have your manager-hyung suffer an anxiety attack at the thought of you being mobbed because you ditched him again.” Kyungsoo pokes one of Baekhyun’s cheeks. “I might not be able to make you laugh, but I can always eat good food with you.”

 

“You’re a good friend, Kyungsoo-yah.” Baekhyun smiles, one hand furiously rubbing the tear tracks off his cheek. “One day, when you finally fall in love, I hope it’s with someone who will love you just as much and make you happy. And promise me, you’ll tell me all about if first, okay.”

 

Kyungsoo nods and smiles in return “I promise.”

 

 

_Oh the irony, is what he thinks later on._

 

 

_—-_

 

_The night before._

 

“They want me to date her”

 

All the conversation in the dining table stops. Everyone stops to look at Chanyeol, who at the moment has decided that his empty plate is the most interesting thing in the room. Baekhyun can almost hear his heart beat and then stop.

 

“What are you going to do then?” Junmyeon is the first to regain his bearings and was discreetly looking between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Through sheer force of will, Baekhyun picks up his chopsticks and continues eating the bibimbap on his plate.

 

Chanyeol smiles wanly and looks at each of his members faces. If he notices that Baekhyun fails to meet his eyes, he makes no mention of it.

 

“I’ll go along with it. Who knows, maybe she’s the one.”

 

Underneath the table, Jongdae is gripping Baekhyun’s knee.

His bibimbap tastes like ash, but to Baekhyun, nothing can be more bitter than this.

 

 

-

 

Baekhyun walks behind Jongdae, who weirdly enough, more than usual, Baekhyun thinks, has not stopped talking since practice ended. And was using his phone since his apparently died.

 

“And Baekhyun there’s this challenge that I saw where people would walk out of their moving cars and walk alongside it. I want to try it, take a video, then, we can-“

 

Minseok was also uncharacteristically clinging to Baekhyun, hands resting on his hips, guiding him while they walked.

 

Jongdae stops mid speech as he sees Kyungsoo making his way towards them. Baekhyun sees him to and looks at him confusedly.

Minseok sees another car, a very familiar mercedes coming from the side. He pushes Baekhyun towards Kyungsoo who catches him, hands swiftly settling on his waist.

 

“What are you doing here hyung? Were we supposed to have dinner?”

 

Kyungsoo nods, one hand tightening around his waist.

 

“Come with me Baekhyun, please. Trust me.”

 

Jongdae hands Baekhyun’s phone to Kyungsoo who pockets it and starts guiding Baekhyun to his car - “we don’t have anything scheduled tomorrow Kyungsoo-shi.”

 

Kyungsoo nods and hands a confused Baekhyun his own phone.

 

“Come on. Choose which restaurant you want. With takeout preferably.”

 

Kyungsoo starts the car and drives away as fast as he came.

 

“We should eat at the Italian restaurant in Myeongdong. Or do you want anything else?” Baekhyun looks at him from the side.

 

“That’s fine. Can you input the location in the GPS please.”

 

As Baekhyun finished keying the location, Kyungsoo digs his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Baekhyun with a sigh.

 

Baekhyun busily scrolls though his own phone.

 

And starts crying not a full minute later.

 

Kyungsoo sighs and calls the restaurant number.

 

“Hello, I’d like to place an order for takeout please.. Yes. One of everything please. No cucumbers or parsely. Under Doh Kyungja. Yes, thank you. In 30 minutes is fine. Thank you.”

 

As the car stops in front of a red light, Kyungsoo opens the glove compartment and fishes out a cap. He gingerly puts it on Baekhyun’s head, covering his eyes.

 

-

 

Much later, Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun play with his wine glass, swirling the purple liquid over and over again. Baekhyun looks up at him, chin settling on the coffee table.

 

“Does love have an expiration date?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs and slumps down from the couch to sit at the floor, eyes level with Baekhyun’s.

 

“I don’t know.” _Mine has just begun, I wouldn’t know._

 

And that’s when Kyungsoo knows. Three months to their acquaintance, he realises he’s in love with Byun Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun looks up the ceiling, half laughing, half crying.

 

“Five years is too long to be alone in love, don’t you think?”

 

 

-

 

 

One late night, driving home, Kyungsoo keeps his promise.

 

 _“Baekhyun-ah, I have something to tell you…. *_ Kyungsoo sighs, and dives, head first* _I-lov”_

 

 

 

_In the meanwhile I smile and I sing all alone_

_In the meanwhile the air is filling with the perfume of promise_

_-Where shadow chases light, Rabindranath Tagore_

**Author's Note:**

> was the format confusing? its present-past-present-past-future  
> I need a comeback I'm so bored. and thirsty.


End file.
